halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Air Force (AS)
---- = United Nations Space Command Air Force = "Per Adura Ad Astra" ---- What is the UNSC AF? }}The United Nations Air Force is the Air Brach of the UNSC Defence Force. The UNSC Air Force is the smallest and least well-funded branch of the UNSC, often being the butt of many jokes by the other three branches. Despite that, the Air Force has many important roles in the UNSCDF, most notably, they are in charge of all planet side Aircraft, out width the Marine and Army Air Corps. With four sub branches beneath the Air Staff and AIRCOMM, these are the United Nations Air Command (UNAC), the Air Force Intelligence and Security Agency (AFISA), the Air Force Legal Service (AFLS) and the Air Force Space Command (AFSC). General Air Staff The General Air Staff is one of the Department of the Air Force's two staffs: the other staff is the Office of the Secretary of the Air Force. The Air Staff is headed by the Marshal of the Air Force (MAF) (Currently MAF George Hammond). The Air Staff is primarily composed of uniformed UNSC Air Force officers who aid the MAF. The MAF has two duties, reporting and coordinating with the UNSC Security Council, and reporting to the Secretary of the Air Force United Nations Air Command The UNAC is what most people see when they think 'Air Force', they command all planet side operations (out width AFISA and AFSC duties). This sub-branch has four more sub branches, each having further branches. The main air branch is the Air Combat Command (AC-Comm), which deals with the strategic deployment offensive air craft through the Fighter and Bomber Commands. There is the Air Force Logistics Command (AF-Log-Comm), which deals with base operations and transportation, this branch contains the Air Force Transportation, Air Base Logistics and Air Force Economics Commands, as well as the Air Force Catering, Air Force Engineering and Air Force Medical Corps. The other air combat branch, is the Air Force Naval Command (Sea-Comm) which controls all seaborne Air Force assets, with for sub branches, the Naval Air Command, the Naval Drone Command, the Naval Intelligence Agency and the Naval Operations Command. The Final sub branch of the UNAC is the Air Force Ground Command (AFG-Comm) that commands the Air Forces two ground side fighting forces, the Special Air Regiment (SAR) and the Air Force Regiment (AF Reg), with the former having two separate sections, the AFBaG (Air Force BattleGroup) Protection Detail and the Apache Programme. Air Force Intelligence and Security Agency The AFISA is the intelligence gathering and processing branch of the UNSC's Air Force. This secretive agency is one of the four military 'Big Six' intelligence departments of the UNSC. Currently under the command of Lieutenant General Hussain Al-Badawi since 2525, under his command has revolutionised the agency to keep its competitors, the other members of the 'Big Six' (also know as the Central Departments of Civilian and Military Intelligence and Security, or CDCMIS), in check, while expanding its own influence and funding in the hopes to rival that of the ONI's. Air Force Space Command Air Force Legal Service Category:Air Force Category:UNSC